love you always
by js2801
Summary: not very good at summary.but trying. its a one shot. Harry and Hermione are married. but see where one major fight leads to.hope you like it. Read and review..


Love You Always

Harry and Hermione are married for a year now. They are happily married. They got married 3 months after they graduated from the Hogwarts. They started dating in their seventh year. They both confessed their feelings for each other, during the war with darkest wizard of their time, Voldemort. They both along with their other best friend Ron Weasely and with the help of Order of phoenix, managed to defeat Voldemort and peace was restored in magical world. They all managed to get through war with minimal damage.

Soon after the war ended, Harry asked Hermione out and she accepted. They went for their first date in their seventh year at Hogwarts. Many girls were envious of Hermione for catching the most eligible bachelor of the magical world. Many of them tried to break them up. But it made no effect on their relationship. It became stronger as time passed.

Harry, Ron and Hermione passed their exams with good marks. Hermione had topped with highest marks in last 150 years. After graduation Harry and Ron took their passion for Quidditch at professional level. Harry had started playing as seeker and Ron as keeper for Chudley Cannons. Hermione pursued her career in magical law to bring changes in the oppressive laws against different races of living creatures in magical world.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Current day<em>**

Harry and Hermione had a fight. They had a disagreement about involvement of Ginny Weasely, in their life. Ginny was Ron's younger sister. Hermione was convinced that Ginny had wrong intentions towards her husband and was trying to break them apart. Ginny was also playing with Harry and Ron as professional chaser for Chudley Cannons. She was the new joining and was constantly trying to have Harry to help her. Harry being noble and polite was never able to refuse her. Ginny always called at wrong times for Harry and he never declined her request. He always went to help her as a good friend. During get together she always tried to have Harry's attention towards her and always tried to touch him intimately in front of Hermione.

Firstly Hermione tried to ignore all this. But then things started to get out of hand. Ginny, directly started telling Hermione that she should leave Harry alone .That she was making him unhappy. Ginny told Hermione that Harry was in love with her and not Hermione and due to their long friendship history he was not telling her. Hermione trusted Harry and knew that he loved her and only her. Ginny was nowhere in picture in his romantic life and would never be. All his love was for Hermione only. But she was getting fed up of Ginny's attempts to try and take Harry away from her.

When Hermione told Harry about her suspicions, Harry said that there was nothing like that and he was just a friend for Ginny. But Hermione was sure Ginny would try everything in her power to get Harry for herself. Due to Ginny, Harry and Hermione had started fighting with each other. For last a month and a half they were having a very stressful relationship. They were fighting on regular basis. One of them would always leave the house till the other person cooled down.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Today also they had a huge fight.<em>**

"How many times should I tell you Hermione there is nothing going on between me and Ginny? She's just a good friend, nothing else" Yelled Harry. His temper was rising.

"I know there is nothing from your side but I don't trust her. She is trying everything in her power to get you for herself" shouted Hermione.

"You are just being paranoid. She is not trying anything like that. She even came to explain you that but you just kicked her out of house. I expected better of you" said Harry

"Really? You don't know anything about her. Even in school she tried to break us apart. You just don't want to believe that she can do anything wrong because she is a Weasely. You always give first preference to them. I will always come second in your life. Even back at school you supported Ron and Ginny knowing that I was right." Screamed Hermione

"It has nothing to do with being a Weasely. Just because she had a crush on me back at school, you are thinking like this. Don't you trust me? I think not. I thought you know how much I love you. But guess what I was wrong." said Harry with disappointment in his voice.

"I trust you. But I don't trust her intentions. She always tries to have you with her. She tries to hold your hand, touch you and also in last get together she tried to kiss you. We are even fighting more and more due to her. That's what she wants." said Hermione.

"She was drunk that time and didn't know what she was doing at that time. And we are fighting because of your false accusations and not her. Whatever I tell, you are not trying to understand. You are just acting like a suspicious wife. Whatever I say, it will make no impact on you. I can't stay here for now." said Harry in a quiet voice. With that he got up to leave. He moved towards the door.

"Where are you going?" asked Hermione in desperation.

"I am going to Burrow. I'll stay there for tonight. We'll talk later about this when you can understand what I am saying to you." with that he strode out of their house_._

Hermione sunk on the floor and started crying. Last couple of months had been a pure hell for her. She was having a hard time at her job and her private life was also going downhill. She tried to stay strong throughout the deal, but she was finally breaking down. She got up and made her way towards the bedroom to get some sleep. She changed into her night cloths and got under the covers.

* * *

><p><em>Hermione came back from her office. She was back early today. She knew Harry would not have come back from his practice yet. As she entered the house she heard some noise from the bedroom. 'Is Harry home early?' She thought. She thought to give him a surprise.<em>

_She opened the door of the bedroom, what she saw shocked her beyond her thoughts. Harry was there in their bed with none other than Ginny. She could not believe her eyes. Her Harry, with other woman. She felt dizzy. She quickly got out of the 10 minutes Ginny and Harry came out of the room._

"_Hermione its nothing like you see" Harry tried to explain_

"_How? How could you do this to me, Harry?" said Hermione with tears in her eye. Harry hung his head._

"_We were about to tell you Hermione. We both love each other and were about to tell you. Harry was going to get a divorce from you and then we were to get married" said Ginny in a rush._

"_Just shut up you and get the hell out of my house" shouted Hermione_

"_She's not going anywhere "said Harry with a firm tone. He took hold of Ginny's hand with his own._

"_We were already failing in our marriage. We were constantly fighting. We were not happy together. I want a happy life and Ginny makes me happy" said Harry looking at Hermione straight in the eye._

'_This is not happening' she thought. With that Hermione started shaking. She suddenly realized that she was crying. "Please don't do this Harry. I love you so much. Please don't leave me. Please." Hermione said, almost begging him to say that all this was a part of some silly joke. She didn't know what she would do without Harry in his life. All her life revolved around Harry only. She felt her world falling apart._

"_Sorry" said Harry._

"_Please Harry don't do this. Give me a chance. We can make it happy again together." She started crying more and more. Tears were just not stopping to fall from her eyes. "You are my life Harry. I can't live without you."_

"_I am sorry Hermione. But this is it. It's over between me and you. Good bye" with that he and Ginny moved to leave the house._

"_Harry, don't go. Harry .Harry" shouted Hermione again and again but he was gone._

* * *

><p>"Harry" cried Hermione. She suddenly opened her eyes and found herself in her bed. She realized that she was having a nightmare, worst of her life. As she remembered the dream she started crying. She still remembered the feeling of despair from dream. She has to see Harry now. She looked out of window. It was raining hard, probably a storm. But she doesn't seem to care. She just jumped out of her bed, took out a jacket from closet and left the house. She was still crying .She couldn't get the dream out of her mind and feeling she had in dream was still fresh in her mind. No matter how much she tried tears were just not stopping.<p>

She apparated to burrow, moved towards the entrance door and started pounding the door loudly. She was completely soaked in rain. But she does not seem aware of it. All her focus was on seeing Harry and apologizing for her behavior earlier. Suddenly door of the house opened. It was Ron.

"Hermione what are you doing here at his time of night? And knocking like this" said Ron in an annoyed voice.

"I want to see Harry." said Hermione shouting over the noise of rain.

"He's sleeping right now. Can't you wait till morning?" said Ron in an irritated voice. "No I want to see him now." repeated Hermione

"Come inside first. You are completely wet" Ron said.

Hermione shook her head "No I'll wait here" she said, when a voice came from, behind Ron.

"Hermione what are you doing here?" It was Harry.

"Harry" said Hermione as though she could not believe he was there. She threw herself in his arms hugging him tightly to her and started crying more and more.

Harry was shocked to say anything. He just held Hermione to himself while she cried. He never saw Hermione like this before. She looked so broken, vulnerable and lost. His heart broke to see her like this. He started saying sweet nothings in her ear to calm her down. He took her inside the house. They both set on the couch. He pulled her on his lap and just held her for a very long time. When she started calming he decided it was the right time to ask her.

"Hermione, love what happened?"Harry asked in a worried tone.

"I am so sorry Harry. I am so sorry. I trust you completely. I never suspected you. Please forgive me. Please" Hermione said almost pleading. Harry said nothing. He just stared at Hermione.

So Hermione continued "I love you Harry. Please don't leave me. I'll never fight with you. I'll be a good wife. I'll make you happy. Please Harry, please don't leave me" Hermione started blabbering and continued crying.

"Leaving you? Where did you have this idea?" Exclaimed Harry looking at Hermione

Hermione told him about her dream. Tears were not stopping, doesn't matter how hard she tried. She told him everything Ginny had said to her in the past about Hermione's relationship with Harry. Harry listened what she said very carefully. He realized what she must have been going through. He was angry with himself for not listening to Hermione which led her to this vulnerability. He was also mad at Ginny for her wrong intentions. He made a promise to himself to make sure that Ginny now come nowhere near him and Hermione. But firstly he has to assure Hermione that he was never ever going to leave her.

"Hermione listen to me. Firstly I am never going to leave you. Never ever. So you are just stuck with me, forever" Hermione just smiled through her tears.

"Secondly I am sorry for not listening to you. If I would have, you would not have to go through all this." He raised his hand to stop Hermione when she tried to protest to his second statement "No let me finish. You are the only one I love and will always love. You are my life Hermione and doesn't matter how much we fight I am NEVER GOING TO LEAVE YOU. Got that" he said laughing in the end.

* * *

><p>Then he crushed his lips to Hermione's lips. He kissed her with such passion like he has never done before. He poured all his love he felt for Hermione in that kiss. She kissed him back equally passionately. They stopped after a couple of moments to breath." I am never ever going to let anyone hurt you again including myself. Now let's go home and make up for all our fights" he added with a mischievous grin on his face. Hermione once again kissed him passionately and hugged him tightly. Harry apparated himself and Hermione back to their home. Harry threw Hermione on his shoulder and moved towards the bedroom.<p>

"Harry what you are doing?" asked Hermione laughing.

"You'll we see" said Harry as he closed the door of bedroom.

He threw her on the bed. Hermione gasped at this, but then started laughing uncontrollably.

"What?" Harry asked. He was feeling very confused with Hermione's mood swings.

"No…Nothing." Hermione said, trying to control her laughter.

Harry gave her a naughty grin and jumped upon her, trapping her between bed and his body. He pressed her further in the bed with his own body.

"Harry" Hermione moaned "let me go."

"Nope. Firstly tell me, why were you laughing?" Harry said in her ear, as he kissed her on sensitive spot just below her ear.

"You are not playing fair, Mr. Potter." Hermione said softly.

"Then tell me." Harry said in a deep voice. He was looking in her eyes. Her eyes were bright due to laughter. She was looking at him with an adorable look.

"I love you." Hermione said kissing him lightly on lips.

"I love you too. But this isn't going to get you off the hook so easily, Mrs. Potter." Harry said "Now answer my question."

Hermione smiled at his playful statement.

"Today was such an eventful day for both of us." Hermione said "From fight to this playful banter now."

"I never felt so bad and so good on the same day. Hell! I didn't even cry this much in my whole life till yesterday, as much as I cried today and now I am laughing uncontrollably. This just mad me laugh." She said.

"I am so sorry." Harry said, feeling responsible for all the hurt Hermione felt.

"Hey" Hermione said softly as she removed his hairs which were falling on his eyes "I never said it was your fault. We both were responsible in this. I should have told you whatever Ginny said to me. But I thought you would never believe me. I am sorry for not having faith in you."

"OK. Since both the parties are guilty, case is dismissed. What you say?" Harry said in amused voice.

"Yes sir. Case dismissed. What now?" Hermione said.

"Umm…." Harry pretended as though if he was deep in thought. Hermione hit him playfully on his shoulder "You are such a guy. You just believe in action without thinking of consequences. It's my job to think and make plans." Hermione said in teasing manner and pushed him off her.

Harry fell on her side. He looked at Hermione and said "Ouch. Control yourself woman. I know you can't resist touching me, but do it gently. You might have injured me. Then I would have been out of team for some time." Harry complained.

Hermione laughed at him. Harry pouted and said "So much for telling the truth." This made Hermione laugh harder.

"Oh baby, come here." She said opening her arms and Harry willingly went into her arms. She hugged him softly and said "Any more complains."

"No. Now I am very comfortable here." Harry said. He was again lying on top of Hermione. He pulled back slightly and gave her a passionate kiss.

"So I think you have already planned about what to do for the rest of the night." Hermione said in a dazed voice.

"Oh yes. Want to know?" Harry said. His eyes were dark with passion which sent chills down to Hermione's body. She shivered a bit.

"Are you cold?" Harry asked huskily.

"No" Hermione whispered and pulled Harry back so that she could kiss him senseless.

* * *

><p>Night was one of the worst and one of the best for Hermione. She was drowning in Harry's kisses and touches. She forgot her dream completely. Now it was nothing more than a mere bad memory. Only thing she knew was that Harry loved her and they were together forever.<p>

She thought she was the luckiest woman to have Harry in her life. She remembered the feelings of jealousy when she saw Harry with Cho. That was the first time when she realized that she had non-platonic feeling for her best friend. But she was always afraid to make her feelings known to him. She was afraid of rejection. Never once she thought that Harry would return her feelings. But he did. He asked her out, she felt like she was dreaming.

This made her believe that a bookworm can also have a fairy tale ending.

* * *

><p>Finally when all the truths were revealed, Harry made sure Ginny never ever come near him and Hermione. He noticed that Hermione was right about Ginny's actions. She always tried to be near to him. She would touch personally and then act innocent. Wizarding papers were also spreading wrong rumors about his affair with Ginny. He was sure Ginny was behind this all. But he was glad that Hermione never questioned him about those rumors. She trusted him completely and stood by him. Nothing was going to come between them now.<p>

They were living together happily and unconditionally in love with each other like he always wanted. Now he and Hermione were planning to extend their family. He was thankful for the day when he and Ron saved Hermione from the troll in their first year….

Life could have never be better than this….

* * *

><p>AN:- I have made some changes. Hope you like it…Read and review.

Disclaimer:- Don't own any character from Harry Potter series.


End file.
